


The 100: Aftermath

by Tillwemeetagain



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:57:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillwemeetagain/pseuds/Tillwemeetagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Caution course language and sexuality involved</p>
    </blockquote>





	The 100: Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Caution course language and sexuality involved

Chapter1  
Clarke and Lexa are together now, despite the betrayal. After some amazing, hot steamy sex Clarke starts to feel off. Her stomach is turning and she feels insanely nauseous. She runs outside and in front of all her friends she throws up everything that’s left in her stomach.   
“Clarke! Clarke is everything okay?” Bellamy yells running to grab Clarke before she hits the ground.   
“I-I’m fine. I just need to sit down for a minute.” Clarke mumbles. Clarke head suddenly snaps up, “Get my mom! Someone get my mom! I need my mom, Bellamy get my mom!! Please” “MOM!!”   
“Clarke! Clarke, baby what’s the matter?” Abby shouts while running towards her terrified daughter. “Talk to me, tell my what’s wrong”   
“I-I don’t know. I’m nauseous, I’m vomiting, I’m dizzy and my stomach hurts a lot.” “Mom what’s wrong with me?”   
Abby looks up at Bellamy with a terrified look. “Clarke come into the tent with me I want to check a few things” Abby leads Clarke and Bellamy into the medical tent. “Okay Clarke, you tell me what hurts.” Abby proceeds to tap on her stomach checking to see if it’s an organ issue or if it’s what she suspects.   
Bellamy stands in the corner of the tent with his arms crossed and a worried angry look on his face.   
“Clarke did Lexa do anything to do?” He asks with anger in his voice. “Cause I swear to god Clarke I will kill her” He says coming closer to her and Abby.   
“No Bellamy she didn’t I swear. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” She says, a little frustrated with his jump to conclusion. “She’s not a bad person guys, she’s thoughtful, sweet, strong, she’s an amazing leader and cares for me. That’s all I’ve ever wanted in a person. So no she hasn’t done anything to me.” “Now what the hell is wrong with me!” She yells.   
“Alright, alright Clarke calm down. Calm down Clarke, you need to stay calm” Abby insists. Clarke starts to hyperventilate and can’t seem to catch her breath. “Why! Why do I need to calm down mom! What the hell is wrong with me?!”   
“Clarke enough! Calm the hell down right now!” Abby yells. “Listen to me, I need you to breath. Deep slow breaths.” She looks up at Bellamy, her eyes sharp and alert. “Go get Clarke some water, we’ll talk when you get back.” Bellamy nods at Abby with the same look in his eye as she has.   
Bellamy leaves the tent to get Clarke some water and sees Lexa amongst a group of her followers. She laughing with them talking about god knows what. But the one thing she isn’t doing is worrying about Clarke, the women she is supposed to love. She’s not there, holding Clarkes hand through the pain and the panic. No, the only people there are Abby and himself. He drops the water and walks toward Lexa with his fists clenched. “What the hells the matter with you! She’s in there crying, panicking and freaking out in there and you’re out here laughing and giggling like a fucking school girl!”   
“You might want to back up little boy, cause your messing with the wrong girl.” She says trying to stay calm.   
“No, Lexa. You’re messing with the wrong man and the wrong woman. If you hurt her in any way I will kill you. And believe me I will make it slow and the most painful experience of your life. You will die 1,000 deaths just like you were going to do to Finn. I promise you t-“   
“You bitch! You heartless, worthless, evil bitch! You’re the reason he’s dead and you’re the reason of all of it!” Clarke screams. “You have wreaked everything for me and for that I will never forgive you.”   
Lexa stands there confused and angry with her fist clenched ready to snap. “What the hell did I do to you two? Jesus Christ!”   
“I’m PREGNANT! Its Finns baby and you’re the reason he’s dead! It’s your fault and I will never forgive you!”


End file.
